The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III
is the second sequel in the Trails of Cold Steel story arc following The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II. It was scheduled to be released in late autumn 2017, until it was officially declared September 28, 2017. This game marks the first Trails game of The Legend of Heroes game franchise to be released on PlayStation 4. Prologue “…but you can… so keep going forward.” “Relentlessly, without looking back…” —Those words determined their perseverance and resolution. S.1206 in the spring season where a year-and-a-half has passed since the civil war. The Erebonian Empire has already annexed Zemuria’s greatest trade city, Crossbell State, and then North Ambria State a few months later. After years of ongoing conflict, Erebonia has finally exceeded its longtime adversary, the Calvard Republic, and has become both in reality and name the continent’s greatest nation. Meanwhile, new problems and chaos have risen inside and out of the Empire. The Imperial Government with its centralized power, imposed the act of unified tax distribution while weakening the nobles and their ruling territories. The secret society known as "Ouroboros," has broken its silence from secretly maneuvering in the shadows, and started moving behind the activities of the Jaeger Corps and the Republic to "recover" the Phantasmal Blaze Plan. Concurrently heading to the Imperial western suburb of Leeves is Class VII's Rean Schwarzer, the awakener of Valimar, the Ashen Knight; who is renowned as the "Ashen Chevalier" for his national efforts during the Erebonian Civil War and the subsequent Crossbell and Northern Campaigns. Following his recent graduation from the prestigious Thors Military Academy in February, he chose the path of becoming a "school instructor" at the Thors Military Academy - Leeves II Campus, a "stepping stone" to the main campus in Trista. The branch campus has an extended application for nobles, problematic children and foreigners alike to apply, whose headmaster is the former general commander of the Noble Alliance, and is considered far more welcoming than the main Thors campus, which has transformed into a full-fledged military school following the enrollment of the crown prince. Among the three classes that make up the curriculum, lies the new Class VII "Special Duties Division", a small class where Rean supervises as the instructor. Thus the final chapter begins... Characters New Class VII *'Rean Schwarzer:' The central protagonist of the Trails of Cold Steel series. An Eight Leaves One Blade swordsman, who became one of the Knight Awakeners to Valimar, the Ashen Knight. Formerly a member of Class VII, he acts as the class's new instructor. *'Kurt Vander:' The younger brother of Mueller Vander, who recommended him to enroll in Thors as a member of the new Class VII. *'Juna Crawford:' A young woman from Crossbell, and a former member of its Police Academy. She joins Class VII following the annexation of Crossbell. *'Altina Orion': A member of the Ironbloods, she was enrolled in the new Class VII following Rean's inauguration as a teacher. *'Musse Egret:' A member of Thor's "Class IX: Accounting Division," Musse is a woman born to a noble family. However, there is something unfathomable about her, as she tries to seduce newcomer professor Rean at every opportunity. *'Ash Carbide': Ash is a member of Thor's "Class VIII: Tactics Division." For some reason, he is provocative towards professor Rean, picking a fight at every opportunity. 'Thors: Leeves Faculty' *'Major Michael:' A serious and straight-laced elite special duty major of the Railway Military Police who fought alongside Prince Olivert during the Civil War. *'Aurelia Le Guin:': The young countess of the Le Guin family, and master swordswoman of the Vander and Arseid schools. After the Civil War, she was appointed as headmaster of the Leeves II Campus. *'G. Schmidt:' One of the three disciples of the great Professor C. Epstein, and head authority of Erebonia's Orbal technology. He serves as Leeves II Campus's special advisor while being under government surveillance. Original Class VII *'Alisa Reinford:' One of the main heroines and heiress of the Reinford Group, the path she chose herself after graduating from Thors. With her grandfather and Sharon's assistance, she eventually becomes Senior Manager. *'Elliot Craig: ' A main character and one of Rean's closest friends who aspires to become a professional musician. After getting his father's permission, he travels around the Empire where he recently made his solo debut after graduating from Thors and the Music Academy. *'Laura S. Arseid: ' One of the main heroines from the noble Arseid family and daughter of the "Radiant Blademaster." After graduating from Thors, she went on a training pilgrimage with her father where she eventually succeeded, becoming the school's assistant instructor. *'Fie Claussell: ' One of the main heroines and a former Zephyr Jaeger. She chose the path of becoming a bracer, and eventually became Senior Bracer under Sara and Toval's guidance in order to discover the true meaning of the words "recover the leader" during the civil war. *'Emma Millstein: ' One of the main heroines and a witch from the Hexen Clan. After graduating from Thors, she and Celine travel around to continue the search for Vita Clotilde, her surrogate older sister. *'Machias Regnitz: '''A main character and son of the Imperial Governor, who changed his view about nobles while improving his friendship with Jusis. He enrolled into the Empire's law academy after graduating from Thors, to take on a different government path from his father and the Chancellor. *'Jusis Albarea: A main character and illegitimate son of the noble Albarea family. After graduating from Thors, he becomes acting lord of Kreuzen in his father's place in order to rebuild the Bareahard region. *Gaius Worzel: A main character who enrolled into Thors as a foreign exchange student. He returns home to the Nord Highlands in order to protect his people. *Millium Orion: ' One of the main heroines and member of the Ironbloods, codenamed "White Rabbit." She returns to her position after graduating from Thors, while still keeping contact with Altina and the original Class VII. ---- '''Supporting Characters' *'Towa Herschel:' A Thors alumni who was formerly the student council president. She becomes the instructor in charge of “Class IX: Accounting Division” at Thors Academy Reaves II Campus. *'Angelica Rogner:' A Thors alumni, senior to the original Class VII, and daughter of the Rogner Marquis family. She plans to tour the continent on her orbal motorcycle after graduation, but feels a "certain discomfort" back at home and touches in with her former Taito master in Calvard. *'Elise Schwarzer:' The noble daughter of the Schwarzer Barony, and Rean's younger sister. She becomes St. Astria's student council president after the civil war, but grows worrisome for her brother's current diligence from his "war hero" status. *'Alfin Reise Arnor:' Olivier's younger sister and crown princess of the Royal Family. Although she moved up to the next grade with Elise at St. Astria, she becomes worried about the complications looked down her family and her brother's new character. *'Cedric Reise Arnor:' Olivier's younger brother and Alfin's twin sister of the Royal family. He enrolled at the Thors main campus following his rehabilitation from the Vermillion climax. The young legitimate prince still looks up to Osborne with influence in accordance to his behavioral change since the war. *'Sara Valestein:' One of Rean's supporters, A-Rank Bracer and former member of the Northern Jaegers nicknamed the "Purple Lightning." She became part of Thors faculty where she became the Original Class VII's homeroom teacher/combat instructor. After Class VII's graduation, she retires from Thors to help rebuild the Guild's Erebonian division along with Toval and Fie. *'Victor S. Arseid:' The Radiant Blademaster and Viscount of Legram. He continues to watch over his daughter and her friends while dealing with the unrest within the empire. Yet he also feels and obstruction to his family's swordsmanship from among his students. *'Sharon Kreuger:' A right-hand employee to Reinford Group's CEO, Irina Reinford and supermaid to her family, while also Ouroboros' No. IX Enforcer. She assisted Class VII during the Civil War and Alisa's duties from behind the scenes, however... *'Vita Clotilde: '''The Witch of the Abyss who serves as Ouroboros' No. II Anguis. Currently on leave from the society after the loss of the Phantasmal Plan, she travels around doing a personal investigation of Osborne's identity despite Emma and her former clan catching on her trail. ---- 'Returning Characters' *'Tita Russell:' One of the main characters from the '''Trails of the Sky' trilogy. From her old friend, Oliver; she enrolls in the Reeves II Campus to learn more about Orbal Engineering from her grandfather's old colleague. *'Agate Crosner:' One of the main characters from the Trails of the Sky trilogy. He became an A-Rank Bracer following the Calamity of Liberl events, and is undergoing an internal investigation per Olivier's request. *'Tio Plato:' One of the main characters from the Zero/Ao duology and member of the Special Support Section. Now the head engineer of the Epstein Foundation, she returns to Crossbell fir her friends while being an undercover liaison despite Imperial surveillance. *'Randy Orlando:' One of the main characters from the Zero/Ao duology, member of the Special Support Section, and former successor to the Red Constellation Jaeger Corps. After receiving word from a certain someone, he goes to the Empire as Class VIII's instructor in the new Reaves II Campus as another wall to overcome for Crossbell's independence. *'Olivier Lenheim:' One of the central characters of the Trails Series. His real name is Olivert Reise Arnor, the first-born illegitimate prince of Erebonia, also known as the Debaucherous Prince. As a final resort to liberate the Empire from Osborne's clutches, he used the last of his authority to establish the Reeves II Campus. ---- 'Antagonists' *'Ouroboros:' The mysterious organization whose shady operations work on a global scale across the entire Zemuria continent. They reenter Erebonian territory again dispatching its powerful members to reclaim the hijacked Phantasmal Blaze Plan back from Osborne. **'Campanella': The No.0 Enforcer nicknamed "The Fool." He appears per story arc of the series as the observer of the projects as stages for the Master Plan. **'McBurn': The No.1 Enforcer otherwise known as the "Almighty Conflagration" and the "Blazing Demon." He joins the mission to satisfy his extended starvation for power since the final battle in the previous game. **'Shirley Orlando': The No. 17 Enforcer nicknamed the "Crimson Berserker," and "Bloody Shirley" in the Red Constellation. She and Mariabell joined Ouroboros after the event of Ao no Kiseki, and joins the mission with her Jaeger battalion by orders of the new third Anguis. **'Arianrhod': The seventh Anguis nicknamed the "Steel Maiden." A beautiful female knight whose characteristics reflect the legendary Lance Maiden, she joins on the mission with her legion of squires, the Stahlritter. ***'Duvalie': The god-speed swords-woman and leader of the squad. ***'Ennia': The archer and vice-commander of the squad. ***'Ines': The fortitude halberd-user of the squad. *'Azure Siegfried:' A mysterious individual who approaches Rean and Class VII on numerous occasions, while bearing a striking resemblance to an "old friend." *'Vermillion Roselia:' A mysterious semi-long blonde-haired girl who approaches Rean for unknown reasons, while her description familiarizes from that of ancient Imperial folklore. *'Rutger Claussell:' Leader of the Zephyr Jaeger Coprs, while referred to as the "Jaeger King." He somehow appears while claimed to have died after the duel with the Crimson War God. *'Black Alberih': Leader of the Gnome Clan, he disguised his true personality as Franz Reinford in his efforts to steal the technologies of the Reinford and faked his death after his encounter with Sharon Kreuger. He aims to resurrect the Great One by invoking the Great Twilight Plan with Chancellor Osborne. *'George Nome:' A Thors alumni and senior to the original Class VII. Like Angelica, he journeys across the continent to expand his engineering knowledge, such as visiting various orbal industries such as Zeiss Central Factory and the Epstein Foundation. ---- 'Reformist Faction' *'Giliath Osborne:' Known throughout the continent as the "Blood and Iron Chancellor," he was an overwhelming individual whose reform policies and expansion of Imperial territory led to the begrudgement of the majority. Following the previous game, he was declared shot by Crow's assassination but somehow turned up alive while also revealing the latter to be someone's father. After the Vermillion Crisis, he was able to take control of the Phantasmal Blaze Plan and has conspired his motives with Black Alberich to invoke the Great Twilight Plan. **'Rufus Albarea:' The eldest son of the Albarea Duke Family, and Jusis' older bother. A true noble character who stands as one of Thors' board of directors, chef of staff to the Noble Alliance, but ultimately revealing himself as the primary member of the Ironbloods codenamed "Rook of Jade." Now stands as governor-general of the annexed Crossbell, but... **'Lechter Arundel:' Special Agent of the Imperial Intelligence Agency codenamed "Scarecrow." He recurs throughout the rest of the Trails Games gathering info and man-handlng negotiations with the Republic, as such dealing with the happenings during Crossbell's "independence." **'Claire Rieveldt:' A multi-tasking officer who factions with the Railway Military Police, codenamed "Icy Maiden." She serves as the benefactor for Rean and Class VII during the Civil War. Upon reuniting with Rean after the Norther War, she provides the Reeves Campus their personal train, the Derfflinger. Development Toshihiro Kondo stated that characters from both the Liberl and Crossbell story arcs will appear in the game. While the game is under development stage, news of its release date has not yet been set for the game except that it is scheduled for 2017. Currently, a release date has not yet been set for the game except that it is scheduled for 2017. The game is being developed for Playstation 4, with the possibility of a Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita release are under rumors. However the development reaffirms that no Vita and PS3 releases will be made assuring of PS4s better hardware feature with aspects of the console's capability to deliver new controls and elements of the game. According to Falcom president Toshihiro Kondo, this may be the largest game in the Sen no Kiseki story arc. Promotional art and advertisements indicate possibilities of the game taking place, at least to some degree, in Crossbell. Falcom announced about the Limited Edtion of the game called the First Limited Kiseki Box filled with the following contents. *''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III Original Soundtrack Mini Limited Edition:'' Includes an arranged selection of background music from the game. *''Class VII: "Special Duty Division” SD Rubber Straps Set:' A set of four, SD-illustrated rubber straps of the four main protagonists.'' *''Trails of Cold Steel III Full-Color Art Book:'' A 128-page color art book featuring image illustrations of each character, cut-ins, image boards, in-game portraits, and numerous graphical visuals of all. *''Original DLC: "An Invitation from Thors Main Campus"'' – A product DLC code for the new crimson uniform worn by the Thors Main Campus for the new Class VII members. On May 25, 2017, Dengeki Playstation announced their own brand deluxe set of the game called the Dengeki Special Pack. Consists of the KISEKI Boxset with the following contents below. On August 8, 2017, Sony Interactive Entertainment Japan Asia and Falcom have announced an original PS4 model with a collaborative cover of the game for Japan due out alongside the game on its scheduled release date. It includes an original CS3-themed top cover, theme, and design packaging. Options to bundle it with the standard or special editions of the game are also available.http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/1074872.html As of September 24, 2017, the Tokyo Game Show in 2017 announced the title as one of the nominated game for this annual Japan Game Awards.http://www.4gamer.net/games/328/G032807/20170924036/ Achievements *Japan Game Awards 2017: Limited Merchandise Kiseki BOX = |-|Dengeki Special = |-|Deluxe PS4 = |-|Collector's Edition = Videos PV1= |-|Demo= |-|Game Animax = |-|TGS 2017 = |-|Announcement= |-| References Navigation Category:Trails Games Category:Trails of Cold Steel Games